Earth Chekhov
1880 A Letter to a Learned Neighbor Elements Most Often Found in Novels, Short Stories, etc. Artists' Wives 1881 On the Train The Trial This and That: Four Vignettes Sarah Bernhardt Comes to Town That Worthless Fellow Platonov 1882 Questions Posed by a Mad Mathematician Supplementary Questions for the Statistical Census, Submitted by Antosha Chekhonte Green Scythe Village Doctors A Living Chattel Life as a Series of Questions and Exclamations Late-blooming Flowers An Unsuccessful Visit Confession, or Olya, Zhenya, Zoya 1883 Bibliography A Hypnotic Seance Seance Rapture Joy A Lawyer's Romance: A Protocol At the Barber's Advice The Cross Questions and Answers The Collection An Incident at Law An Enigmatic Nature America in Rostov on the Don Heights A Classical Student The Cat How I Came to Be Lawfully Wed Mr. Gulevich, Writer, and the Drowned Man half of Something [Кое-что] The Potato and the Tenor half of Something [Кое-что] The Death of a Government Clerk The Death of a Civil Servant Goat or Scoundrel? The Daughter of Albion A Daughter of Albion The Trousseau An Inquiry The Fool, or The Retired Sea Captain Mayonnaise In Autumn Fat and Thin and Fat The Grateful German A Tragic Actor Tragic Role A Sign of the Times At Sea From the Diary of a Young Girl The Stationmaster A Slander Slanderer The Bird Market A New Illness and an Old Cure 1884 The Tutor The Decoration A Woman's Revenge O Women, Women! Choristers The Complaints Book Two Letters Perpetuum Mobile Reading The Album Minds in Ferment Surgery Dental Surgeon The Chameleon After the Fair What Is To Be Done? In the Graveyard A Dissertation on Drama At the Patient's Bedside the Sickbed Oysters The Swedish Match Safety Match The Shooting Party On the High Road 1885 The Marshal's Widow A Living Chronology At the Bathhouse Small Fry In an Hotel a Hotel Boots Nerves A Country Cottage Trickery: An Extremely Ancient Joke Malingerers My Love The Fish Burbot At the Pharmacy A Horsey Name Gone Astray The Huntsman A Prelude to a Marriage A Malefactor A Man of Ideas The Head of the Family Advertisement A Dead Body Women's Good Fortune The Cook's Wedding Sergeant Prishibeyev In a Strange Land To Cure a Drinking Bout Cure for Drinking Doctor's Advice The Writer Overdoing It Overseasoned Old Age Sorrow / Misery / Woe Oh! The Public! Marriage in 10-15 Years' Time My Talk with Edison Tchekov and Edison Murder Will Out Mari d’Elle Husband The Looking Glass 1886 Art A Blunder Foiled! Children Kids Misery An Upheaval An Actor's End of an Actor The Requiem Bliny Anyuta On Mortality: A Carnival Tale Ivan Matveyich The Witch A Story Without an End The Little Joke A Joke Agafya A Nightmare Grisha Love Easter Eve, Night / The Night Before Easter / On Easter Eve Ladies Strong Impressions A Gentleman Friend A Happy Man The Privy Councillor A Day in the Country At a Summer Villa Romance with Double-Bass Panic Fears The Chemist's Wife Not Wanted A Serious Step The Chorus Girl A Glossary of Terms for Young Ladies The Schoolmaster A Troublesome Visitor Troublesome Guest The Husband "A Misfortune" Calamity A Pink Stocking Martyrs The First-class Passenger Talent The Dependents The Jeune Premier In the Dark A Trivial Incident A Tripping Tongue A Trifle from Life Difficult People In the Court Revenge A Peculiar Man Mire A Dreadful Night Calchas (later adapted into the play Swansong) Dreams Daydreams Hush! At the Mill Excellent People An Incident The Orator The Objet d’Art A Work of Art Who Was to Blame? On the Road Vanka On the Harmful Effects of Tobacco 1887 Champagne (A Wayfarer's Story) Frost The Beggar Enemies The Good German Darkness Polinka Drunk An Inadvertence Rash Thing to Do Verochka Verotchka Shrove Tuesday A Defenceless Creature A Bad Business At Home The Lottery Ticket Too Early! Typhus In Passion Week A Mystery The Cossack The Letter An Adventure The Examining Magistrate Aborigines Volodya Happiness Fortune Bad Weather A Drama A Play First Aid A Transgression Notes from the Journal of a Quick-Tempered Man From the Diary of a Violent-tempered Man Uprooted A Father A Happy Ending In the Coach-house Zinotchka The Doctor The Siren The Reed-Pipe The Pipe An Avenger The Post The Runaway A Problem Intrigues The Old House The Cattle-Dealers Expensive Lessons The Lion and The Sun (Text) In Trouble Misfortune The Kiss Boys Kashtanka A Lady's Story Vladimirovna Swansong Ivanov 1888 A Story Without a Title Sleepy Me Sleep The Steppe (The Story of a Journey) (novella) Lights An Awkward Business The Beauties The Party Name-day Party The Cobbler and the Devil The Shoemaker and the Devil The Bear A Marriage Proposal The Steppe 1889 The Bet The Princess A Forced Declaration Comment A Dreary Story Boring Story / A Dull Story A Nervous Breakdown Seizure / An Attack of Nerves A Tragedian in Spite of Himself or A Reluctant Tragic Hero The Wedding Tatiana Repina The Wood Demon 1890 Thieves The Horse Stealers / Robbers] Gusev Goussiev 1891 Peasant Wives Women The Festivities The Duel 1892 The Wife My Wife The Grasshopper Butterfly / The Fidget After the Theatre Fragment The Story of a Commercial Venture In Exile From a Retired Teacher's Notebook a Retired Teacher's Diary A Fishy Affair Terror Fear Neighbours Ward No. 6 6 (novella) 1893 The Two Volodyas The Story of an Unknown Man Anonymous Story / The Story of a Nobody] An Anonymous Story 1894 The Black Monk Rothschild's Violin Fiddle The Student The Teacher of Literature Russian Teacher At a Country House The Head Gardener's Story A Woman's Kingdom 1895 Anna on the Neck Order of St. Anne Whitebrow Patch Ariadne His Wife The Helpmate Murder The Murder Three Years (novella) 1896 The House with the Mezzanine Artist's Story My Life {novella) The Seagull My Life 1897 Peasants (novella) The Petcheneg Savage At Home Home In the Cart Schoolmistress 1898 All Friends Together Visit to Friends / With Friends Ionych /Doctor Startsev The Man in the Case Hard Case, The Encased Man, The Man in the Shell Gooseberries About Love Love A Doctor's Visit Case History, A Medical Case 1899 The Darling The New Villa On Official Duty Official Business, On Duty The Lady with the Dog with a Lapdog / The Lady with the Toy Dog Uncle Vanya 1900 At Christmas Time In the Ravine the Hollow / In the Gully Three Sisters 1902 The Bishop 1903 Betrothed Marriageable Girl, The Fiancée, The Bride 1904 The Cherry Orchard